


Промах

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017
Summary: Вижен промахнулся. Но вместо Воителя попал в Железного Человека.





	Промах

— Тони...  
  
— Сейчас не время, мисс Поттс. Я работаю.  
  
Пеппер закусила губу и плотнее прижала к груди папку с документами.  
  
— Тони, я хочу помочь...  
  
— Спасибо, всё в порядке. Вы свободны, мисс Поттс.  
  
Тони стоял спиной к ней, занятый висящими в воздухе голограммами; пальцы одной руки колдовали над изображением, во второй он держал чашку с кофе. Пеппер болезненно скривилась и шагнула ближе, глядя на голубые отблески на пластинах брони. После того, что произошло, он вообще перестал её снимать.  
  
— Прекрати. Показывать характер сейчас ни к чему, — голос Пеппер дрогнул, но лишь на долю секунды. — Я прилетела помочь. У меня есть контакты очень хорошего нейрохирурга, его зовут Стрэндж... Берётся не за все случаи и требует очень много, но тебе готов помочь. Я могу...  
  
— Я. Сам. Справлюсь!  
  
Металлические пальцы резко сжались; чашка с треском лопнула, Пеппер вздрогнула, едва не выронив бумаги. Тони обернулся, неуклюже переставив непослушные ноги; забрало шлема было поднято, и от выражения его лица Пеппер вздрогнула снова. Внушительный синяк под правым глазом, болезненная складка между бровями, плотно сжатые губы, двухдневная щетина на щеках. Похоже, спать он тоже перестал.  
  
— Конечно, справишься, — произнесла Пеппер тише, примирительным голосом, — но позволь тебе...  
  
— Нет. Я Железный Человек, — перебил Тони. Его брови сошлись к переносице, глаза горели, но нижняя губа предательски вздрагивала в такт сбивчивому дыханию.  
  
— Хорошо, Железный Человек, позволь тебе помочь, — повторила Пеппер.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Нет. Абсолютно нет. Костюм полностью справляется, я очень занят поисками Роджерса, ты не могла бы оставить меня в покое?  
  
Пеппер опустила голову, нервно сглотнула, затем опять уставилась в тёмные глаза Тони.  
  
— Тебе не нужно навечно запираться в костюме. Есть шанс... Чем раньше Стрэндж тебя посмотрит, тем больше шансов, что ты сможешь ходить, — произнесла она почти спокойно. — Ты теряешь время...  
  
— Я сам как-нибудь разберусь.  
  
Пеппер покачала головой и со вздохом положила папку с документами на стол.  
  
— Как скажешь... Железный Человек.  
  
Она бесшумно развернулась на каблуках и вышла, и лишь завернув за угол, остановилась, прижалась спиной к стене и закрыла лицо рукой. А затем почувствовала, как на плечо легла чья-то тёплая ладонь.  
  
Открыв глаза, Пеппер увидела перед собой обеспокоенного Роуди.  
  
— Не согласился?  
  
Она мотнула головой. Роуди вздохнул.  
  
— Я даже не удивлён. Помня историю с палладием... — он потёр переносицу. — Проклятье. Кто же знал, что Вижен способен промахнуться? И если бы я успел его подхватить...  
  
— Ты не виноват, Роуди, — Пеппер дотронулась до его запястья и заглянула в лицо.  
  
— Все виноваты, — Роуди грустно уставился ей в глаза. — И я, и Вижен, и Роджерс, и даже сам Тони. Вижен правильно сказал. Это катастрофа.  
  
— Что мы можем сделать?  
  
— Не знаю, Пеппер. Росс не слезает с его шеи, требует продолжать поиски...  
  
Пеппер в панике уставилась на Роуди.  
  
— В таком состоянии?!  
  
— Росс не знает. Никто не знает. Тони не хочет, чтобы кто-либо знал.  
  
Пеппер снова закрыла лицо рукой; Роуди осторожно обнял её за плечи.  
  
— Если бы я не оставила его одного...  
  
— Это всё равно могло бы случиться, — он вздохнул. — Ладно. Пошли. У нас мало времени.  
  
Роуди отстранился и серьёзно взглянул Пеппер в глаза.  
  
— Сокол дал мне координаты. Мы должны добраться до Роджерса раньше Тони.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Пеппер скрылась за поворотом, Тони резко выдохнул и зажмурился.  
  
Всё только начало налаживаться. Ему больше не нужен реактор, чтобы оставаться в живых. Он перестал просыпаться среди ночи в холодном поту... А теперь броня передвигает его ноги и следит за отправлением естественных нужд, потому что его тело ниже пояса больше ему не принадлежит.  
  
Пеппер права, он теряет время, но, как и тогда, когда палладий отравлял его кровь, он стоит перед выбором — думать о себе или остановить катастрофу.  
  
«Ты ведь сражаешься только за себя. Ты не из тех, кто пойдёт на жертву...»  
  
— Да, кэп, — пробормотал Тони, скривив губы в горькой усмешке. — Не из тех.


End file.
